Dean's Adventures 2 The Mansion
by Chevynl
Summary: When Dean checks out an old, supposedly haunted mansion, he gets trapped inside with a girl. They spend the night inside the house with a bottle of wine and they have some action in the kitchen.Disclaimer:Dean is not mine.Many thanks to Mal for reviewing
1. Chapter 1

**The Mansion**

**Chapter 1**

Sam looked up from his notes to find Dean checking out a girl across the diner where they had stopped for lunch.

"Are you even listening to me Dean?" he asked edgily.

"Yeah, yeah, mansion, vampires, ghosts." Dean said absent minded, never taking his eyes off the beauty across the room.

"I never said anything about vampires," Sam said. "Look Dean, If we're gonna do this, you have to know the facts, but if you rather stay here and check out women, I'll go by myself."

"Alright Sammy," Dean sighed, "what have you got?"

Wearily he turned his head in the direction of Sam and hoping that the girl would still be there after Sam's lecture. He certainly could stand some fun and she was hot. He was sure she had noticed him too and he was just about to make his move. He hoped Sammy would tell him the short version and leave him in peace after that. It was not as if it was dark yet. There was lots of time before they would go to The Mansion and check out what was causing the buzz about people going insane after visiting the house near the cemetery. Valuable time he could be spending with the hottie across the room if only he could make his move soon.

"Come on, spill it," Dean said.

After Sammy had filled him in with the details, Dean made his way over to the counter, where his prey was just about to pay the bill.

"Hi there," Dean said with a smile. Now that he was standing close to the girl, he could see her beautiful dark eyes. He lingered on them for a moment, then trawling a little lower to her very fine body and short skirt and nice long legs which ended in …army boots. _Cute,_ he thought.

"Hi there yourself," the girl said.

"You're leaving so soon?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I am." Her eyes lingered on his. _God his eyes are beautiful_, she thought. She had been checking him out from across the room and had liked his looks, but now that he was close, she could see the beauty of his hazel eyes too, which made the picture complete. "To tell you the truth," she continued, "I'm really bored with my friends over there." She motioned her head in the direction of the group of people across the diner.

"Well, that's a shame," Dean said. "Any chance of changing your mind and come sit with us for a while?" My brother and I just arrived and we could use some information on where to get a place to stay the night." _Preferably with you, _Dean thought.

"I can give you some information, but I really wanna leave," the girl answered.

"Well, I'll walk you to the door then and you can fill me in on the way," Dean said.

Once outside, Dean introduced himself. "My name is Dean by the way and my brother's name is Sam."

"I'm Cynthia," she said. "So, if you're looking for a hotel, there is a good one in the town center." She proceeded to add, "And if you're looking for something cheaper, there's a decent motel at the end of town."

"Right, and how about dinner?" Dean asked.

"Well, that's a bit quick now, don't you think? I mean I just met you," Cynthia threw back at him with a cocky smile.

"Erm… well, I wouldn't mind having dinner with you, actually I would love to have dinner with you, but that's not what I meant," Dean said somewhat taken aback with an awkward smile on his face and scratching his head.

"Well as much as I would love some new company," Cynthia said,"I have some errands to run and I have dinner plans already."

"Boyfriend?" Dean asked, hoping his disappointment wouldn't show.

"No, aunt." Cynthia said with a smile.

"Ah," Dean continued, seemingly relieved. "Erm… we need some information too. Is there a library around here?"

"Sure, town center also," Cynthia said, lingering on his amazing green eyes. "So," she continued, "will you be in town long?"

"Couple of days I think," Dean said. "Will I see you around?"

"Maybe," Cynthia replied. "It was nice meeting you," she added with a smile.

"Yeah, well, 'maybe' it is then," Dean said, trying to hide his disappointment once more, looking after her for a long time when she walked down the road and disappeared around the corner. He had made up his mind to ask around for her later. He wasn't going to let go so easily.

Dean went back inside and he sat down with Sammy again, content with his conquering plans. He filled Sam in with the practical details. They decided to check in at the motel first and then hit the library. Find some newspaper articles on the sightings and the surroundings of The Mansion. They would have diner at the steak house and afterwards they would check out The Mansion. It was dark pretty soon this far up north, so they would be able to sneak around the graveyard and the house pretty early in the evening. Maybe they could check the local bars afterwards and look for Cynthia. Now that was a plan Dean liked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sam and Dean were sitting in the Chevy on the driveway of The Mansion. It was certainly a creepy place. They had found enough information in the local papers in the library that afternoon to think that there was definitely something strange going. People who had been in the house had reported seeing things that could not have been there. It was mostly teenagers that tried to get into the house because they thought it would be fun or because they wanted to show off.

There had been sightings at the cemetery next to the house too. People reported having seen dark figures attacking them and telling them not to come back or horrible things would come over them. "The people who spoke about it ended up mad, locked in an institution as they babbled about being followed by dark figures."

"Well, let's do this," Dean said. He drove the Chevy a bit further down the driveway and parked her out of sight. They found out that the police kept an eye on the place. Too many teenagers were roaming the place nowadays. The police didn't want anyone going into the house, because it was downright dangerous. The place was old and all kinds of accidents could happen.

Sam and Dean checked the outside for a way to get in. The windows of this place weren't just plastered with wood, like most old houses. The windows downstairs were all bricked up. There seemed to be no way in at all, although there were holes here and there in the brickwork, but they were not big enough to crawl through. It was a very surefire way to keep people out, or like Sam suggested, to keep something in. After the place had been barricaded, people had heard sounds, but there had been no more sightings. If there really was something, it was probably inside the house and couldn't get out, or wanted to get out for that matter.

After another search, Sam found a possible entrance hidden among bushes and long grass alongside the house. It was a strange and ruinous construction, possibly a cellar entrance. There was what seemed to be a porch above it, similar to the front door and there were walls to the side of the steps that led down.

"So, I take the house, you take the cemetery?" Dean asked. "I mean we cover more ground if we split up." _And be in the bars looking for the hottie in no time,_ he thought, but didn't say that out loud.

"Alright," Sam agreed. "But be careful dude. It can be dangerous inside and I'm not talking about a possible ghost. I'm talking about The Mansion's age. This house dates back to 1889 apparently and it looks like it has not been kept up for decades. You got everything?"

"Yeah, I got my supplies here. Gonna need some light in there though," Dean said, trying to see inside.

"Here you go," Sam handed him a small flashlight. "I think I can do without, since it's almost a full moon. There should be enough light for me to get around. If I had known that we were gonna split up, I would have brought two though."

"Right, whatever dude, I'll meet you back at the Chevy in half an hour," Dean said. He switched on the flashlight and lowered himself in the dark hole.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Mansion really was a ruin. Dean descended down the stairs into what seemed to be a cellar, maybe underneath the kitchen. He couldn't quite make out where it was. He had a look around and found another staircase on the opposite side. It led back up. He carefully made his way up and opened a door that led into a hallway. So this was not the kitchen cellar. It sure must have been a majestic place in the old days. The hallway was grand and there were several rooms leading into it. There was a grand stairway that led to the second floor, but Dean decided to check out the ground floor first. He started with the room at the front of the house.

He had barely set a foot in the room when he heard voices; soft voices and laughter. It didn't come from the room though, so he decided to leave the room for the moment and follow the voices. Were the stories real then? He made his way to the back of the hallway, when a loud bang attracted his attention. It seemed to come from the cellar. He ran back to the door and descended the stairs. He heard screams and loud voices that faded away quickly. He hurried back to the entrance through a thick cloud of dust. He found the entrance blocked by the pillars and stone blocks that had once been the porch above the stairs and the walls to the sides of it. He was trapped inside the house!

Sam had covered the first bit of the cemetery, not finding anything out of the ordinary. He didn't hear noises or see strange things. There was an occasional rustle, but that would be night animals crawling though the bushes. There were definitely no ghosts here. Just when he was about to make his way over to a mausoleum, he heard a loud bang. It came from The Mansion. "Dean," he whispered and quickly turned around and ran back to the house, straight into the arms of the law.

Dean cursed as he saw the entrance was blocked entirely and there was no way of getting out of the house now. He reached for his cell phone and called Sam but he couldn't get a signal.

He now heard voices outside and tried to hear what they were saying. It was no use; he couldn't make out the words. What he did hear shortly after was a car driving off. It wasn't the Chevy though. Well, he would have to look for another way out. Maybe he could climb out of a window on the second floor. He turned around and jumped as he saw a figure standing on the stairs that led back up to the hallway. He promptly dropped his flashlight which went out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Who's there?" Dean demanded, trying to steady his heartbeat. He could hardly see a thing. Some moonlight seeped through the wall that had partly come down with the collapse of the porch and the walls, but his eyes needed to adjust themselves to the darkness.

"What, forget a face so soon?" the voice responded.

The voice certainly sounded familiar and female.

"Cynthia?" Dean asked. "What the hell are you doing here?" He had planned on seeing her again, but he hadn't counted on it being so soon.

"Could ask you the same thing," she shot back at him.

"Well, let's get to the chitchat later. Let's get outta here first before the rest of the walls comes down too." Dean said, making his way up the stairway back into the hallway.

Once safe in the hallway, Dean tried his flashlight, but it was no use. It was broken.

It was pitch dark.

"Come on," Cynthia said, "let's get to the kitchen. It's the safest place to be right now."

"And how do you know exactly?" Dean asked.

"I know this place," Cynthia replied. She took his arm and led Dean to the kitchen. Dean trawled along, but was very suspicious of how Cynthia knew this house so well.

Once in the kitchen, Cynthia took three large candles out of her backpack and set them down on the counter. She lit the candles and sat down on one of the benches that stood by an incredibly large sturdy table in the middle of the room.

"So, you come with supplies?" Dean asked. He threw one leg over the bench and sat himself down next to Cynthia. He put his backpack on the floor.

"Could say the same about you," she replied. "What's in your bag anyway? It seems heavy."

"First things first," Dean answered, avoiding the question. He could not exactly tell her about the rock salt and the shotgun and certainly not why he was carrying that and what he was supposed to do with it.

"Since you know this place, you know another way out too?" Dean asked. "Cause we scoured the place and downstairs there doesn't seem to be another entrance but the one that just collapsed. And how did that happen anyway and whose voices did I hear? And mind explaining me what you're doing here?" Dean went on.

"You're asking an awful lot of questions there Dean," Cynthia said, looking at him with her dark eyes.

Dean couldn't help but linger on them for a moment. Then he scratched his head and said "Yeah well, I just happen to have a lot of questions and I would like some answers, so if you wouldn't mind."

It appeared that Cynthia's so called friends had played a prank on her. One of the girls had called Cynthia, telling her that she was trapped inside The Mansion and couldn't get out. She said that the others had left her behind. Cynthia had hurried to The Mansion, only to find an empty house. She had known then that it was a trick to get her there. She was just on her way out when she had heard Dean and Sam outside and she had hidden herself in anticipation of what would happen. Her so called friends must have been lurking outside and as soon as Sam was gone and Dean was inside, they had wanted to lock the entrance, but it seemed to have gone awry and the porch had collapsed. And now she was stuck inside with Dean.

"So, how come you know this house?" Dean asked.

"I used to come here a lot," Cynthia said. "It's a beautiful house, but it has decayed."

"Any other way out?" Dean went on, meanwhile checking out Cynthia. She sure was a beauty, even more in this candle light. Another place and another time, the situation would have been perfect to make a move.

"The windows upstairs are boarded over, but the stairway is a mess. It will not be safe to go up there. And once you are there, you have to find a way to get down if you get the boards down that is."

"Well, I have some supplies for that, but the stairs will be a problem then. Let me try to call my brother again and see if he can get us out," Dean said.

Sam didn't answer the phone and Dean decided he wanted to hear more information about this house, and it was an opportunity to know her better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Cynthia had given Dean the same information Sam had given him earlier that day. There wasn't anything new she could tell him. He didn't mind hearing it twice though, cause Cynthia had a very soothing voice, he noticed. He liked the way she spoke with her hands and moved her head. And on top of that, she had what seemed very soft lips and man he would love to put his on them.

Dean cleared his throat and snapped himself back to reality. Since it was getting very cold, he suggested making a fire. He had seen some newspapers in the front room. They could use that and some wood that was scattered around the place. Cynthia told him that making a fire was not a very wise plan. There were holes for ventilation, but not enough and it might be dangerous.

"Good point," Dean said. "Any other plans to keep us warm?" he asked, conjuring up all kinds of juicy images in his mind, which put a smirk on his face.

"Well, you look like you know how to keep a girl warm," Cynthia said, looking him deep into his eyes. Before Dean could say anything though, Cynthia reached for her bag and said, "We could of course try this." She held up a bottle of red wine.

"Wow, you really do come with supplies," Dean said.

"Yeah, well, I was going to drink that all by myself and watch a couple of movies. Looks like I have to share it with you now and entertain myself otherwise." The words lingered in the air for a moment and she looked at Dean playfully.

"What movies were you going to watch?" Dean asked curiously.

"Not telling," she said and quickly added, "Come on. Open the bottle. I'm sure you have supplies for that in that bag of yours." She handed him the bottle. "Which brings me to my previous question, what's in your bag?"

"Tools," Dean said, taking his Swiss knife out of his bag. There was a cork screw on it to open the bottle with.

"What kind of tools and what were you going to do with them?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"Not telling," Dean said. He handed back the bottle.

Cynthia put the bottle to her lips since they had no glasses. Then she handed the bottle back to Dean. "Is that because I'm not telling about the movies?" she asked.

"Maybe," Dean said and took a swig. He moved a bit closer. "Aren't you a bit scared?" he asked, changing the subject. "I mean a girl alone in a supposedly haunted house?"

"No," Cynthia answered. "The stories about apparitions are true though, because I've seen things too. But the 'ghosts' as people call them, are harmless if you leave them and the house in peace. They are people who used to live here. They loved the house in their living days and they are just protecting it."

Dean was somewhat surprised by her openness. This really wasn't an ordinary girl.

"So you can see spirits, huh?" he asked. He looked sideways at her, slightly narrowing his eyes. Her knee was close to his and he had the urge to put his hand on it and feel the softness of her flesh. Instead, he put his hand on his own knee.

"You don't seem too surprised." Cynthia said. "Most people would immediately call me crazy." It was her turn and she put the bottle on her lips, taking a large gulp.

"Yeah, well, I'm different," Dean said, taking the bottle and drinking more wine. "So why did you tell me? I mean I could have reacted the way other people do." He let his hand slide off his knee and it brushed hers. It felt cold.

"You brought rock salt with you, "she answered, looking at his bag, which was open. "I know what that is used for. Since you seem to be into this stuff, I took my chances. There aren't many people I can talk to about this you know. Actually make that nobody," she continued. "You are not going to tell anybody, are you?"

"No, I'm not," Dean said. Cynthia shivered. "You're cold," he added. "Why don't you come sit a bit closer and I'll warm you up since the wine doesn't seem to have a warming effect on you."

Cynthia hesitated for a moment but then scooted forward. She leaned against Dean and he put his arm around her. It felt good. He gently stroked her knee with the other hand, moving upwards a bit. They didn't speak for a while. She enjoyed his caresses and the warmth of his hand. He enjoyed the softness of her flesh. She lifted her head off his chest and her eyes met his.

"I've wanted to do this from the moment I saw you at the diner," she said. She leaned in and placed her lips on his.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next minute, Dean and Cynthia were all over each other, heating up fast. The goal of warming up was rapidly achieved. Cynthia was gently nibbling Dean's earlobe and he let out a sigh, his hands moving upwards under Cynthia's skirt. Cynthia let out a sigh too and began exploring Dean's muscled body underneath his shirt. She found his mouth again and their tongues intertwined, heating her up even more. They moved and Cynthia positioned herself on Dean's lap. Dean's left hand was exploring her thigh and the other moved upwards under her blouse.

They took a break from kissing and looked each other in the eyes. "Please tell me you came prepared for this too," Cynthia pleaded.

"I'm always prepared," Dean said and started kissing her neck. He took off her jacket and started to undo the buttons of her blouse, while she was taking off his jacket, exposing his muscular shoulders under the thin fabric of his t-shirt. She shivered again and Dean stopped undressing her.

"You sure you wanna do this?" he asked. "It's not exactly warm in here. We could just, you know, do this without totally undressing each other."

"Good plan," Cynthia said and started unbuttoning Dean's fly. Dean moved his hands upwards again and touched her breasts, which responded immediately to his touch, as did Cynthia. She let out a sigh, closed her eyes and moaned softly. She moved her hand inside Dean's jeans and felt the warmth of his manhood through the thin fabric of his boxers and started rubbing softly, which in return made Dean moan. Some nibbling, kissing, touching, shifting of clothes and application of the condom later, Cynthia lowered herself on Dean. They both let out a sigh and Cynthia started moving.

Both Cynthia and Dean were breathing hard. They enjoyed every moment of their entanglement. Dean pushed deep inside of Cynthia and she was enjoying the feeling of Dean filling her completely. Not long after, they both exploded into an orgasm and they leaned against each other for a moment, catching their breath.

"You're still cold?" Dean asked.

"Not anymore," Cynthia answered and kissed him again.

They decided to finish the wine and try to get some sleep. They would find a way out the next morning. They settled themselves on the sturdy table, which was big enough for the two of them to lie down on. Dean couldn't help his curiosity and asked her again about the movies. Cynthia had planned on watching _Top Gun_ and _Footloose_.

"Well, aren't you glad you got stuck inside this house with me instead?" Dean asked sleepily.

Cynthia couldn't deny that sharing her wine with this gorgeous guy hadn't been a bad alternative and that was an understatement.

Not long after Dean fell asleep, satisfied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dean woke up from loud rumbling. He sat up straight and looked around. He was on top of the table in the kitchen of The Mansion. He was alone.

"Dean!" Sam yelled again.

Dean heard Sam's voice and jumped off the table. He hurried into the cellar and found Sam trying to make his way into the house.

"Sam," Dean said. "Dude, where've you been? I've been calling you. Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I got a situation, I'll explain later." Sam answered.

"Is Cynthia already outside?" Dean asked.

"Who?" Sam was now standing in the cellar and looked at Dean.

"Cynthia. She was with me in the house last night," Dean explained.

"I didn't see anyone," Sam said, looking around. "Is there another way out?" he asked. "Maybe she left already."

"No, she couldn't have," Dean said puzzled. "This was the only way out."

"You sure there was someone here with you Dean?" Sam asked.

"Oh, come on…" Dean said. "We were in the kitchen. She had candles and we drank wine…" The words faded. He made his way upstairs again, to the kitchen. There was nothing there but his bag. No traces of candles or wine. _Or the condom, _Dean thought. What the hell was going on!

"You know, Dean, people are known to have seen things in this house," Sam started. "What exactly happened? Or you think happened?" he asked.

"Let me get back to you on that," Dean said, slightly panicking inside. What the hell was going on? Was he going crazy too?

After they investigated the place from the inside and didn't find another way out or see anything strange, they left the house through the cellar again.

Sammy had filled him in on what had happened to him. The police had come to check out the house to see if there weren't any youngsters trying to get into the place again. They had heard noises and a loud bang. Just when Sam had arrived at the house, the police had too and had taken him in. They had questioned him for hours and then locked him up for the night. They had let him go early in the morning because they had nothing on him. He had hurried back to The Mansion and found the entrance to the cellar, through which Dean had entered the house, blocked by stones. He had moved some of the debris and had found Dean inside.

They decided to go back to the motel, freshen up and have a decent breakfast somewhere. In the car, Dean was still pondering over what had happened. There was really no trace of Cynthia at all. But what about the conversation they had had in the diner the other day? That had been real for sure! Sammy had seen her too! And what about the voices he had heard in The Mansion? And what about the story Cynthia had told about her friends playing a prank on her? What about the wine, the candles, again, the condom? He was sure he had had sex that night! He was sure about another thing too: he wasn't seeing things! At least not Cynthia or any other evidence of them having spent the night together. This was going to be one he would be losing sleep over!


End file.
